


Couldn't hurt

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Cock Warming, Exhaustion, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc immediately felt concern set in, and reread the death message. He watched with a frown when Xisuma note of 'im okay!'  Did nothing to calm him down. Doc sighed and looked over at his half a mansion, he was ment to be doing some redecorating today but...Doc looked back at the death message....it couldn't hurt to pay the Admin a visit, right?
Relationships: Doc/Xisuma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	Couldn't hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, did another rare pair.....Yay?
> 
> (Plz enjoy)

<XisumaVoid fell from a high place>

Doc immediately felt concern set in, and reread the death message. He watched with a frown when Xisuma note of 'im okay!' Did nothing to calm him down. Doc sighed and looked over at his half a mansion, he was ment to be doing some redecorating today but...

Doc looked back at the death message.

...it couldn't hurt to pay the Admin a visit, right?

!!!!

Doc feet touched the ground to the entrance of Xisumas 'bees hive' and he smiled when he saw the small bees buzz around there enclosures, happily coming in and out of there hives. Doc made his way to the side room of Xisumas base, and stopped when his saw the male he was looking for. 

"Xisuma, hey.." Doc watched with amusement as Xisuma spun on his feet, looking up at Doc with surprise. 

"Oh! Doc! Uh, hi?" Doc watched as Xisuma brushed dirt of his hands, the smallers eyes lighting up with a smile. "What can I help you with my friend?" Xisumas voice was cheerful and light, but Doc could hear somthing else underneath it, something that made Doc frown in concern. 

Doc sighed and walked over the admin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" Xisuma blinked up at Doc, trying to stop the whay his face heating up at Docs concerned eye and soft voice. 

Xisuma gently shrugged Docs hand off, stepping back slightly with a nervous laugh. "Oh, is this about the death message? I'm fine! Really, at least one person a day dies to that!" Xisuma lent on his desk and place his hands behind him, trying to ignore the slight tremble. He hoped Doc didn't notice his tired and slow reply, not wanting to worry the other male. 

But, judging by the sigh Doc let out, that was unsuccessful. 

Doc stepped closer to Xisuma, now standing close enough the chests were almost touching. Doc figured he would have to 'intimidate' Xisuma to telling the truth, and he knew it wasn't the BEST plan, but it was better then letting Xisuma running himself empty.

Xisuma swallowed roughly as he stared up at Doc, deciding to focus on his shoulder rather then his eyes. Xisuma tried not to focus on Doc gaze, hoping to try and slip away from the male in front of him. "I uh...." Xisumas breathing hitched when Doc pressed close enough to that there faces were only a few inches apart. 

Doc titled his head when he saw Xisumas face heat up under his helmet, and he grinned. "Hmmm? What's this?...." Doc watched with delight when Xisuma looked away, embarrassment clear on his face. But, Docs grin fell abruptly when he noticed the bags under Xisumas eyes, his concern returning tenfold. 

Doc sighed, stepping back to give Xisuma some room. "X, whens the last time you slept?" Doc asked, the concern clear on his face. The cyborg narrowed his eyes when he saw Xisuma sigh and stand straight. 

"Uh...." Xisuma had to think a moment. "....Monday? I uh, think?..." Xisuma sighed. "I'm fine though Doc, really.." 

Doc huffed. "X, today is Friday! You need sleep!" Doc watched in surprise when Xisuma threw his hands in the air.

"I know!" He said. "But I just!... I cant..." Xisuma sat back on his dest with a sigh. "...I'm too....yknow, to actually sleep"

Doc frowned. "Too what?"

Xisuma groaned. "Dont make me say it..."

Doc stated at Xisuma in pure confusion. "I actually have no idea what your talking about, dude" 

Xisuma looked up at Doc, and the creeper quickly noticed how red his face had gone under the helmet. 

"I'm... Frustrated, Doc..."

Doc raised a brow, humor obvious in his tone. "What? Like, sexually frustrated?" Doc laughed as he watched Xisuma, than stopped when he saw Xisuma look away. Docs smile dropped. "Oh shit, you like, to horny to sleep or somthing dude?" 

Xisumas head shot up to look at Doc, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "Doc! My word, dont....say it like that!" Xisuma could feel his face burn and heart beat spend up. Doc grinned and walked closer placing his hands on either side of the other, leaning own to stare into the smallers eyes. 

Xisuma shuddered as Doc smirked at him, and he felt heat begin to pool in his stomach. "I'm not wrong though, am I?" Doc voce had dropped a few octaves, his voice almost growling. Xisuma eyes fluttered, but he cleared his throat. 

"I....uh..." Xisuma closed his eyes. "Its...n-nothing...." Doc titled his head when something struck him. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? 

Do cleared his throat "X, dont you want....help? Yknow, with...." Doc voice trailed off looking at Xisuma with interest, then he grinned when Xisumas breath hitched. Xisuma breathed deeply, a voice in the back of his head saying not too, but....

Xisuma ignored that voice, and slowly reached up to grab Docs lab coat, his tone shaky but sure of its self. "Y-yes, uh. Please.." 

Doc grinned and lent closer. "X,can I take your Helmet off? Or..." Doc watched with surprise as Xisumas shaky hands released him coat and instead grabbed the latches on the helmet, undoing them and pulling the helmet off. 

Doc mouth fell open slightly as he stared at the male infront of him. Dark, brown hair fell in lose curls over his forehead slightly, the rest pulled back in a lose bun, freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks. Said cheeks were bright red. Doc glanced down towards his lips, then up at again, almost in shock at the bright green that looked back at him.

Xisuma licked his lips. "S-so?..." Doc grinned, then his mouth was over Xisumas, making him gasp in surprise. Doc laughed softly, his arms wrapping around Xisumas waist to pull him closer. Xisuma pulled back with a breath, him lips red. "B-bedroom...." Xisuma pulled at the creepers coat. "Doc, bed-please" Doc grinned widely, picking Xisuma up in his arms. 

"As you wish, babe..."

!!!!

Xisuma entire body felt like It was on fire, the heat in his stomach had intensified in to a inferno. Xisuma breath stuttered when Doc placed him on his bed, and slipped inbetween his legs. Xisuma hands once again pulled on Docs coat, hoping to get the massage across that he wanted it off. 

Doc grinned and lent back, pulling his coat off and tossing it to the ground, staying on his knees as he looked down at Xisuma, his robotic arms starting to undo Xisumas shirt. Doc licked his lips as pale skin was finally put on display for him. 

Xisuma shifted where he was led, his face flushed red and chest heaving. "D-doc..." Said male smirked and lent down to kiss Xisuma, his rough lips making Xisuma groan. Doc sighed and bit into the others bottom lip, groaning when he was allowed entrance. 

Xisuma moaned, his hands tight on Docs shoulders and legs around his hips, pulling him closer still. Xisuma suddenly gasped when Docs hand cupped him through his trousers. Xisuma panted loudly, feeling his erection strain again his pants, heat burning In his stomach once again. 

Doc laughed and kissed down Xisumas chest, his hands slipping the admins trousers off. Doc kissed Xisumas stomach, laughing at the moan he get in response. Doc sat up and began to undo his own trousers, slipping them off and leaning back over Xisuma. 

Doc frowned. "Hey, you got any lube?" Xisuma blinked up at him, before shakily pointing to the bedside draw, Doc nodded and grabbed the lube, sitting back comfortably inbetween Xisumas legs. Doc ran his fingers over the top to Xisumas boxers, asking to continue. 

Xisuma smiled at that and nodded, lifting his hips off the bed so Doc could pull the underwear off of him. Xisuma face burned when he realised that he was completely naked infront of one of his best friends, but that thought was quickly thrown away when somthing brushed against his entrance. 

Doc circled Xisumas hole untill the admin gave a slow nod, Doc smiled and lent down to kiss Xisumas neck, pushing one finger in at the same time. 

Xisuma moaned at that, his hands gripping Docs hair as he rolled his hips down. Doc tongue was circling his nipple, and his other hands had came up to wrap around Xisumas leaking cock. 

Xisuma panted as he arched his back, the pleasure in his body was amazing, making him want to scream. Xisuma moaned when another finger was pressed inside of him, immediately curing and hitting his prostate. Xisuma shouted, his hands pulling roughly at Docs hair. "D-doc ! I'm ready-P-please just!" Xisuma whined when Doc bit into his collar bone. 

Doc growled and pulled out his fingers, reaching for his boxers and pulling them off, he made quick work of lubeing himself up, before pressing his head against Xisumas hole. Doc grinned down at him. 

"Beg"

Xisuma whimpered, and pulled at Docs hips with his legs. "P-please Doc...." Xisuma closed his eyes. "F-fuck me..."

Doc growled. "Good boy" And then he was slamming into Xisuma and setting a brutal pace. 

Xisuma shouted, then moaned. His body was shaking and burning, the heat in his stomach growing rapidly. Xisumas hands grabbed Docs shoulder, his nails digging in. "D-Doc!! Ah! Im-" Xisuma gasped and arched his back, his cock letting out a splash of white that landed on his stomach. 

Doc stopped, panting and staring down at Xisums with a wide eye. "Already dude?"

Xisuma whined. "B-been awhile...." Xisuma bit his lip, kicking Docs back softly. "K-keep going..." Xisuma mumbled, then moaned when Doc did as asked of him, his hips moving at a slow, but still strong pace. 

Doc grunted as he thrusted into Xisuma, feeling the tight heat around him made him want to shout. The creeper reached down and grabbed Xisumas legs, throwing both of them over his shoulders. 

Hey, his goal was to make Xisuma sleep right?

Xisuma keened when the new angle ment his prostate was getting his with evey thrust, and he could feel his cock swell with in minutes. Xisuma grabbed the pillow and moaned loudly and with out restraint, feeling the knot in his body start to return.

Doc groaned and quickened his speed, his hips slapping against Xisumas with a sound each time. Doc grinned shakily. "This is good, huh X?" Doc thrusted even faster. "To stretch around me, so fuking tight..." Doc watched as Xisumas eyes rolled back in his head, then laughed when more cum joined the last lot on Xisumas stomach. "Again?" Doc growled, not even stopping his thrusts. "Desperate"

Xisuma whined, tears falling down his face as Doc fucked him, the beadbored smashing against the wall with evey thrust. Xisuma looked up at Doc, and reached to pull him down. His legs were still thrown over Docs shoulders, so he was almost bent in half as he kissed Doc. Xisuma whined into Docs mouth. "I'm,please! Doc! Ah!" Xisumas back arched, his arms tightening around Docs neck. 

Doc watched when Xisuma eyes opened to show emerald green and tears of pleasure falling from them. Doc groaned. "I'm gonna' cum...." Xisuma nodded frantically, his hips moving against Docs. "M-me too! Doc!" 

Xisuma shouted Docs name as his last orgasm of the night crashed over him, making him sob in pleasure.

Doc groaned when Xisuma clenched around him, then with a few more thrusts, he stilled inside the other. Doc moaned as wave after wave crashed over him. Doc grunted and pulled Xisuma legs off his shoulders, placing them over his hips instead. 

Xisuma panted and kissed Doc softly, smiling tiredly up at him "T-thanks....." Doc chuckled and led next to Xisuma, pulling The smallers hips to keep himself inside. Xisuma smiled then yawned, snuggling into Docs chest, both of them panting and sweating. 

Doc ran a hand though Xisumas hair that had long come undone. The creeper smiled, feeling a diffrent type of hear flare up in his chest. 

".....Anytime X, anytime"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If there was any mistakes or stuff, I was *slightly* high when I wrote this...  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
